


Семейные ценности

by Isfir



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isfir/pseuds/Isfir
Summary: немного о маленьком Геллерте, детство до Дурмштранга





	

Геллерт сидит посреди мохнатой шкуры бурого медведя, которая кажется ему огромной, просто исполинской. Пальцы путаются в длинной шерсти, свалявшейся в комки, и он дергает ее с такой силой и упорством, что она вылезает коричнево-рыжими клочками и рассыпается по каменному полу. Геллерт упорен и сосредоточен, ему нравится, что в тех местах, где он успел выдергать шерсть, пальцы могут скользить беспрепятственно.

Солнце освещает большой зал, в котором сейчас сидит Геллерт, и от его лучей ему тепло и хорошо, а чтобы свет не слепил глаза, Геллерт повернулся к высокому окну спиной. Окно впервые приоткрыто, и из него слышно чириканье птиц, дует легкий свежий ветерок, обдувая его затылок, и доносится сладкий приятный запах — это пахнет белыми, желтыми и розовыми цветами. Вчера мама показывала ему цветы на прогулке, а потом заставила лепестки танцевать вокруг его головы, а Геллерт ловил их ладонями. Было очень весело, и он снова хочет на улицу, но мама сказала подождать, пока она сварит зелье, которое сделает его самым сильным и самым умным волшебником во всем свете. Эта идея нравится Геллерту, поэтому он ждет.

Когда ему надоедает вычесывать шкуру, он берет книгу, которую мама положила рядом. Геллерт уже знает эту книгу наизусть, но от этого она нравится ему не меньше. На каждой странице движущиеся картинки, которые он может рассматривать часами. История рассказывает о мудреце-звездочете, который по своей доброте рассказал другим людям тайны мира, а его в благодарность за это сожгли на костре. Геллерт смотрит на страшные картинки, как завороженный, и все время пытается что-то понять. Кажется, еще совсем немного, и он сделает еще одно очень важное открытие, но пока оно ему никак не дается.

Наконец двери распахиваются, и в зал входит мама, все еще одетая в рабочую мантию, приближается к нему и поднимает на руки. От ее одежды, от рук и даже от волос пахнет травами, едкими настойками и кровью.

— Пойдем гулять, — говорит мама и пытается вытащить книгу из его рук, но у нее не получается — скорее уж страницы порвутся, — и книга идет на прогулку вместе с ними.

 

2.

Когда Геллерту исполняется три года, к ним в дом приезжают гости. Геллерту кажется, что они съезжаются со всего света, из-за сказочных морей и самых дальних земель, но папа говорит ему, что это все — ерунда, всего-то лишь небольшая Европа, где практически все семьи волшебников знают друг друга и состоят друг с другом в родстве.

Все прибывшие родственники — папины братья, родители, дяди и тети, двоюродные и троюродные. У папы большая семья, и он ею гордится, показывает Геллерту себя на семейном древе, рассказывает обо всех, кто сейчас веселится внизу, в большом зале со шкурой.

Тетя Эльфрида принесла ему огромный набор сладостей из пыльцы фей. Дядя Барток из Венгрии подарил Геллерту маленький набор для самых простых зелий — чтобы их приготовить, не нужна волшебная палочка. А тетя Батильда из Англии подарила книгу сказок и очень удивилась, узнав, что Геллерт уже читает сам.

Когда Геллерту становится скучно рядом со взрослыми, папа уводит его, но не в его комнату, а дальше, наверх, под самую крышу, куда Геллерт раньше не заходил. В комнате царит серый полумрак, в котором тускло поблескивают золотом резные рамы множества портретов.

— Когда ты закончишь школу и станешь настоящим волшебником, — говорит папа строго и серьезно, как со взрослым, и это льстит Геллерту, ведь папа так редко разговаривает с ним, — тебя тоже внесут в наше фамильное древо.

— Но я уже настоящий волшебник, — говорит Геллерт.

— Глупости. Пока ты не умеешь колдовать по своему желанию, ты не волшебник.

Тогда Геллерт улыбается, серьезно кивает, взмахивает рукой, и в комнате открываются все окна, начинают хлопать от резкого ветра на улице, а шум ливня и раскаты грома за окном становятся намного громче. Геллерт думает, что папа будет им гордиться, но тот недоволен.

— Это все равно не настоящее волшебство, — говорит он. — Посмотри, как хорошо получается у мамы, и подумай.

Геллерту кажется, что его праздник закончился прямо сейчас.

 

3.

— Садись и смотри, — говорит мама, усаживая Геллерта на высокий стол рядом с собой, и голова начинает кружиться еще сильнее. — Только ничего не трогай. Видишь, это самая обычная мята, это — бадьян, а это — кора волшебной рябины, которую я в прошлом году посадила под нашими окнами.

Это Геллерт еще понимает, а дальше мама начинает перечислять остальные ингредиенты зелья, которыми вылечит его температуру. В бутылочках с красивыми резными пробками стоят настойка мандрагоры и капли лунной росы, кровь саламандры и сок мурлокомля, их Геллерт уже успел выучить. Мама сказала, что он уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы смотреть, как она работает, и теперь Геллерт проводит с ней практически все время.

Он молча наблюдает, как мама быстрыми отточенными движениями нарезает ингредиенты, смешивает их в небольшом котелке, разводит под ним зеленый магический огонь. У нее все получается так легко, что кажется, будто варить зелья ничего не стоит. Только вот однажды он попробовал нарезать сушеных червей — проще ничего и быть не может! — и чуть было не отрубил себе палец. Мама долго смеялась над ним, а потом сказала, что купит ему небольшой нож, как раз под его руку, потому что этот слишком тяжелый.

Когда зелье почти готово, мама просит его протянуть руку и делает на ладони небольшой надрез. Нож настолько острый, что Геллерт почти не чувствует боли, наблюдая, как капли его крови текут по ладони и срываются в бурлящее в котелке зелье.

«Кровь все делает лучше, — мама однажды объяснила ему, после того как Геллерт спросил, зачем кровь, если ее нет в списке ингредиентов. — Просто это сложно, и большинство не умеет ею правильно пользоваться. Или зальют все вокруг, или капнут столько, что не почувствуешь. Или добавят слишком рано, или слишком поздно. Это нужно просто чувствовать. Нет компонента более действенного, более стабильного, более важного, чем кровь, если ты знаешь, когда и как его применить…»

Мама говорила это, мешая зелье в котелке, и сейчас она больше всего была похожа не на ту светловолосую красавицу, которая встречает гостей с распростертыми объятиями, а на настоящую ведьму из сказок, которые в своих уединенных жилищах варят снадобья и плетут заклинания, которые в будущем смогут изменить весь мир.

 

4.

Хильда была немкой, единственной наследницей легендарного рода, основателем которого был, если родовое древо не врет, сам Зигфрид. Она окончила Дурмштранг с выдающимися баллами, только для чего ей это все, думали окружающие, если она все равно выскочит замуж сразу же, стоит только воротам школы закрыться за ее спиной. Благо, кандидатур было хоть отбавляй, одна лучше другой — кто был бы против взять в семью красавицу сироту из древней фамилии.

Хильда только смеялась над этими напыщенными выскочками с самого первого курса, ни во что не ставила их древние замки, громкие имена и набитые золотом и артефактами сокровищницы в подвалах. И вовсе оказались удивлены все, когда она согласилась на предложение руки и сердца не самого известного, не самого чистокровного, не самого красивого и выдающегося волшебника из Швейцарии. Зато у него были деньги, были родственники чуть ли не в десятке стран, и самое главное — было огромное поместье в Швейцарских Альпах, которому явно не хватало женской руки и которое носило его фамилию.

Эрно был родом из Венгрии, которая оказалась слишком мала для него и еще двоих его старших братьев. Они поделили наследство между собой, а Эрно не оставили ничего.

«Живи с нами, — сказали они, — да и какая тебе разница? Ты даже ежа не можешь превратить в игольницу, куда уж тебе свое добро?»

Может быть, Эрно и правда не был силен в магии, зато со счетом и деловой сметкой у него никогда не было трудностей, и, начав с должности младшего клерка в волшебном банке, он меньше чем за десяток лет стал его управляющим. Вот тогда о нем и вспомнили все родственники, от которых ничего не было слышно так долго.

И вовсе он не собирался жениться, только вот, увидев на одной из встреч прекрасную Хильду, которая была моложе его пару десятков лет, понял, что без нее не уйдет. Тогда он и понятия не имел, скольким до этого она обидно отказала, и если бы знал, может, и не подошел бы к ней никогда. В конце концов, они совсем не были ровней. Но белокурая немецкая ведьма оказалась к нему благосклонна, и они протанцевали вдвоем весь остаток вечера.

Говоря по правде, Хильде было плевать, насколько родовит, умен или талантлив окажется ее избранник. Ей были важны деньги — потому что она сама была бедной, как церковная мышь, связи — потому что она любила хорошие компании, и большой дом с территорией вокруг. И любовное зелье, над которым она работала несколько месяцев, вышло безупречноым— оно теряло свою силу медленно и постепенно, создавая полную иллюзию настоящей влюбленности и естественного охлаждения чувств после скорой свадьбы.

 

5.

В первый раз Геллерт видит магглов, когда они с Элен и Маттео катаются на метлах и случайно залетают далеко от дома. На самом деле, это Геллерт хочет улететь подальше, и Армандо не против последовать за ним, а толстая и скучная Элен все время плетется в хвосте и норовит улизнуть домой. Детский снитч, следуя его желанию, улетает все дальше и дальше, а родители, уверенные, что уж детский-то снитч точно никуда не денется, слишком увлечены разговором.

— А там что? — спрашивает Геллерт у Маттео, указывая пальцем на противоположный берег крошечной речушки, которую, кажется, даже они смогут перейти вброд.

Маттео старше его на три года, и Геллерт завидует, что тот скоро пойдет в школу. Говоря по правде, он уже сейчас знает не меньше него, а может быть, даже и больше. Сейчас они гостят во владениях его отца, одного из новых папиных друзей, и Геллерту нравится здесь — холмистая местность, изрезанная ручейками и поросшая невысоким кустарником, так и зовет поиграть.

— Там чужая земля, — говорит Элен, когда наконец подлетает к ним. Элен старшая сестра Маттео и поэтому безуспешно пытается вести себя так, будто она здесь самая умная. — Папа говорил, что нам туда нельзя. Говорил, что даже приближаться к границе опасно.

Геллерт словно только этого и ждет — он пренебрежительно усмехается и направляет метлу прямо в сторону противоположного берега, где его дожидается снитч, поблескивая на солнце золотыми крылышками. Голову и плечи легко оглаживает прикосновение барьера невидимости, который он только что преодолел.

— Ну и что? — кричит он, выпрямляясь на метле и неторопливо пролетая над своей стороной берега. — Ничего опасного, такие же поля, как и у вас. Вечно навыдумывают запретов, а потом сидят и боятся! — И он, гордясь собой, показывает язык. — Пошли, посмотрим, что там, вы же без меня никогда так далеко не заберетесь!

Маттео наконец-то решается и летит за ним следом, а Элен до сих пор остается на месте и недовольно хмурит брови. Они ждут еще пару минут, а потом дружно летят дальше, и Элен, не выдерживая, летит вместе с ними и брюзжит что-то по пути, но Геллерт даже не собирается ее слушать. Главное — она пошла за ними. За ним.

— Смотри, там люди! — Маттео первым замечает двух пастухов, которые гонят овец, только в руках у них вместо волшебных палочек обычные тяжелые палки.

Его крик слышат не только Геллерт и Элен, но и сами пастухи. Они пялятся на них, словно первый раз в жизни видят в воздухе метлы, и на их лицах проступает ужас.

— Это магглы! — взвизгивает Элен и первая разворачивается. — Бегом отсюда!

Их не нужно просить дважды. Магглы видят, что они еще маленькие, что их детские метлы летают невысоко и совсем медленно, и бегут к ним, потрясая над головой тяжелыми палками, больше похожими на дубинки.

«Не успеваем», — думает Геллерт, и впервые ему становится по-настоящему страшно. Он подгоняет метлу и старается не смотреть назад, но и без этого ясно, что они летят медленнее, чем бегут их преследователи. А потом мимо его головы пролетает палка и попадает прямо в затылок Маттео. Тот странно обмякает и заваливается набок, падая с метлы.

Внезапно страх пропадает — Геллерт знает, что нужно делать. Он разворачивается лицом к магглам, взмахивает рукой, и их отбрасывает далеко назад — так далеко, что Геллерт не видит, где они падают.

 

6.

Этот дурацкий случай, который вначале показался Геллерту незначительным, оказался границей, которая разделила его жизнь на «до» и «после».

Маттео не умер и даже не потерял сознания. Когда Геллерт, чувствуя себя победителем, подлетает к брату и сестре, Маттео только огорошенно потирает затылок, на котором уже набухает огромная шишка, а Элен тихо плачет.

— Не скажем об этом никому, — предлагает Геллерт. — Иначе нам всем влетит.

— Нужно сказать, — Элен вздыхает и шмыгает носом. — У наших пап буду неприятности, если мы не скажем.

Геллерт знает, что Элен права, что магглам нельзя показываться на глаза ни в коем случае. Но это настоящая глупость. Геллерт смотрит на Маттео, надеясь, что тот его поддержит, но тот испуганно отворачивается от него, то и дело трогая пострадавшую голову.

— Я мог совсем умереть, — наконец говорит он жалобно.

— Так тебе и надо, — отвечает Геллерт и летит обратно. Раз уж все равно придется рассказывать, лучше, если это сделает он сам.

Это первый раз, когда Геллерта серьезно наказывают. В грядущей череде скандалов, наказаний, прощений, примирений и нового ожидания скорой бури он мог бы показаться слабым, практически неощутимым, но он первый, и Геллерт ничего не понимает. Ему больно, ему горько и обидно, ему страшно, и кажется, что весь мир из доброго, уютного, незыблемого становится очень хрупким, раз одно неверное движение способно разрушить все. Все это разрывает его изнутри, и в сравнении с этими чувствами даже холод подвала, жажда и голод отступают. Время от времени Геллерт забывается тревожным сном, а когда просыпается, ощущения тревоги, обиды и несправедливости снова подхватывают его и несут на своих огромных черных крыльях.

«Это неправильно, — думает Геллерт, сидя во влажной затхлой темноте подвала, где его заперли на два дня, чтобы он обдумал свое поведение. — Несправедливо. Они слабые и глупые. Они только и могут, как настоящие обезьяны, держать в руках палки и пытаться ударить ими тех, кто слабее. Только слабее оказались они. И всегда оказываются».

На утро третьего дня мама наконец-то спустилась за ним, и яркий огонек на конце ее волшебной палочки показался Геллерту настоящим солнцем, которое сейчас сожжет его глаза в наказание за плохой поступок и мысли, которые были еще хуже.

— Пойдем наверх, — говорит она и протягивает Геллерту руку, за которую тот послушно берется, вдыхая знакомый мамин запах.

Сначала они идут на кухню, где Геллерта ждет завтрак. При виде еды желудок словно просыпается и начинает орать от голода. Геллерт проглатывает все, что видит перед собой, и едва замечает, когда еда заканчивается. Тогда он поднимает глаза на маму — она сидит напротив него, подперев подбородок рукой, и внимательно следит за каждым его движением.

— Закончил? — спрашивает она. — Тогда пойдем. Я покажу тебе кое-что, но для начала нам нужно будет набрать камней.

— Камней? — переспрашивает Геллерт. Сейчас он чувствует себя сытым, чувствует тепло солнца, которое светит в окна, и хочет вернуться в свою комнату, забраться под одеяло и заснуть, притворившись, что ничего не произошло, или поверив, что наконец-то все закончилось хорошо.

— Да. Пойдем во двор, — и мама решительно поднимается с места.

Геллерту ничего не остается, как спуститься за ней по лестнице и выйти на улицу. Во дворе тоже хорошо: тепло и свежо, пахнет травами и пыльцой, а над цветущими деревьями низко жужжат толстые бархатные шмели.

— Нам нужно… — прикидывает мама, задрав подбородок к небу, и солнце играет на ее светлых волосах, заплетенных в простую косу. — Нам нужно собрать триста камней.

И они идут в разные стороны. Геллерт находит камушки и приносит их к крыльцу, складывает в горку. Мама делает то же самое, хотя легко могла бы завершить их дело за пару минут, просто применив заклинание. Горка постепенно растет и в конце концов становится Геллерту почти по пояс.

— Достаточно, — говорит мама и, взмахивая волшебной палочкой, создает вокруг горки камней высокий барьер из полупрозрачного воздуха. Геллерт еще хорошо его помнит — такие барьеры ставили вокруг него, когда, совсем еще маленького, его нужно было оставить одного. — Поднимайся наверх, на балкон, и жди меня там.

— Зачем? — спрашивает Геллерт. Все происходящее уже давно перестало ему нравиться, и он хочет побыстрее закончить. Но мама так сверкает глазами, что он понимает — перечить ей сейчас не стоит.

— Нас ждет представление. Иди наверх и жди меня, — повторяет она.

Когда Геллерт, поднявшись, выходит на маленький балкончик над главным входом в поместье и заглядывает за ограждение, он видит Дика, папиного любимца, крупа с гладкой серой шерстью, которого чаще всего берут на охоту. Дик, озираясь по сторонам, заходит за мамой внутрь барьера и остается там.

Поднявшись к Геллерту, мама встает рядом с ним.

— Дик — отличная собака, — говорит она серьезно и задумчиво. — Ты сам знаешь, папа очень любит его, потому что Дик не боится зверя, преследует его неотрывно, он сильный, ловкий и быстрый. И очень умный, конечно же. А теперь посмотри. Вот рядом с ним появляется крыса.

Геллерт видит, как один из камней действительно превращается в серую крысу. Она пытается спрятаться среди травы, но Дик тотчас устремляется к ней и щелкает челюстью, сминая тельце зубами.

Потом крыс становится две, три, пять, десять, и Дик расправляется с каждой. Геллерт смотрит, не отрывая глаз, на его красную от крови морду. Пес прыгает, хватает, гавкает и даже поскуливает от удовольствия и азарта.

— Видишь, как легко Дик делает это? Один прыжок, укус — и все, крыса мертва, — объясняет ему мама, как будто он совсем маленький. — А теперь смотри дальше.

Теперь крыс рядом с псом становится больше — несколько десятков. Некоторые по-прежнему разбегаются, но некоторые, видя, что Дик не успевает схватить всех одновременно, пытаются нападать. Сейчас Геллерт следит за схваткой еще внимательнее и бурно радуется, когда последняя крыса оказывается уничтожена. А потом он смотрит на горку камней, и она кажется ему слишком большой. Дик уже сейчас выглядит уставшим…

— Мама, — просит он и берет ее за руку.

— Нет, — отрезает она и выдергивает ладонь. Ее голос сейчас холоднее ледников на вершинах гор. — Смотри. Ведь это ты говорил позавчера, что ты сильнее. Смотри, Геллерт.

На этот раз крыс так много, что травы практически не видно под их коричнево-серыми телами. Дик бросается на них, давит лапами, рвет зубами, но крыс слишком много, они висят на его лапах, на животе, на ушах, на морде, вцепляются длинными желтыми зубами, и вот уже Дик скулит и воет от боли, пытается стряхнуть их с себя, начинает суматошно метаться из стороны в сторону, бегать возле барьера. Крысы прыгают ему на спину и висят теперь по всему телу. От крика пса Геллерт хочет заткнуть уши, но руки не поднимаются. В конце концов, устав отбиваться, Дик падает на бок, и крысы прогрызают его горло. Становится тихо.

— Фините, — говорит мама, и крысы снова становятся камнями, которые лежат повсюду, и особенно много их возле Дика. Вернее, того, что было Диком еще пару минут назад. Теперь Геллерт смотрит на свалявшуюся от крови серую шерсть, разорванную кожу, проступающее красное мясо.

— Инсендио, — и Дик вспыхивает, быстро сгорая. — Ты все понял?

— Да, — говорит Геллерт одними губами и кивает.

— Магглы — те же самые крысы. Они слабы по отдельности, но их слишком много, чтобы мы могли не обращать на них внимания. — Геллерт наконец закрывает глаза. Почему-то становится очень холодно, и он весь покрывается мурашками. Мама вздыхает, садится рядом и обнимает его крепко, говорит уже своим привычным голосом: — Ох, Геллерт, а если бы они попали не в Маттео, а в тебя? А если бы ты не смог их отбросить? Они убили бы вас, всех троих, ты понимаешь это? Я так испугалась…

Геллерт не знает, почему из глаз начинают течь слезы, но он успевает подумать, что все же смог, и они все же живы.

— Не плачь, — говорит она, отстранившись, и пальцами стирает слезы с его щек. — Я надеюсь, ты больше никогда не будешь так делать. Не будешь? — Геллерт кивает. — И вечером обязательно скажешь об этом папе. Он был очень зол, его чуть было не уволили. Извинись перед ним, хорошо?

Мама снова обнимает его, Геллерт кивает и закрывает глаза. Под закрытыми веками он видит серую шерсть в крови и куски мяса, торчащие из-под нее. Потом вспоминает, как радовался Дик, когда крыс было мало, и как ему нравилось разрывать их тела острыми белыми зубами.

 

7.

Геллерту положено было поступить в Шармбатон, но и мама, и папа, оба выпускники Дурмштранга, сделали все, чтобы Геллерта приняли туда же. Папа уважал железную северную дисциплину, мама говорила о широком охвате магических знаний и умений, какого не дадут больше нигде во всей Европе, да и, пожалуй, во всем мире.

В конце концов, после лета всеобщей нервотрепки и вечной взвинченности, постоянных визитов мамы в Дурмштранг, визитов директора Половцева к ним домой, разговоров с Геллертом, уговоров мамы, папиных пожертвований, Геллерту все же достается желанное место. В самом конце этой эпопеи он уже был практически уверен, что оно того не стоило, хотя потом сам пугался мысли, что мог бы учиться в другом месте.

Но самое главное — у него наконец-то будет своя волшебная палочка. Он уже выучил пару самых простых заклинаний, используя мамину, но она вечно была недовольна, говорила, что Геллерт своими попытками и сам ничего не добьется, и расстроит ее самый важный рабочий инструмент. Да, конечно, Геллерт все понимает, нельзя пользоваться чужими палочками, палочка выбирает волшебника сама, а все другие контакты ей только вредят, но все же… Ему очень хочется колдовать самому. Поэтому за палочкой они едут в самом начале лета перед школой, не дожидаясь пригласительных писем.

Лавка Грегоровича выглядит совсем не так, как Геллерт представлял ее себе в мечтах. Он полагал, что магазин будет большой, чистый, светлый, в нем будут толпиться волшебники, а самое главное, что здесь есть — палочки, — будут лежать везде, и их все можно будет осмотреть и потрогать. А как иначе его сможет выбрать та самая, единственная, которая будет вместе с ним всю жизнь?

В действительности лавка напоминает какой-то чулан или склад, свет в который попадает через единственное окошко под потолком, потому что все стены заставлены пыльными древними стеллажами с тысячами коробочек. И в каждой — волшебная палочка.

Мама уверенно идет к прилавку, за которым никого нет, а Геллерт не торопится за ней, потому что хочет осмотреть все вокруг. Когда еще раз он попадет сюда? Может быть, даже никогда. Поэтому он запоминает: по обеим сторонам по четыре стеллажа, забитые палочками, а чтобы забраться на верхние, неподалеку стоит высокая стремянка. На прилавке лежит толстая книга, в которую Грегорович, по-видимому, записывает, кто, когда и какую палочку у него приобрел. В маленьком камине за прилавком горит магический огонь, а за камином прячется узкая лестница, ведущая на второй этаж.

— Господин Грегорович! — зовет она веселым голосом, и ответ не заставляет себя ждать.

— Иду, моя милая! — слышит Геллерт и встает рядом с мамой, дожидаясь, пока по лестнице бодро спустится пожилой человек с огромной копной седых волос. — А, Хильда!.. Или как теперь тебя называть?

— Госпожа Гриндевальд, — кивает она и делает перед ним шутливый книксен. — Поверить не могу, я же как сейчас помню свой первый визит к вам, как я выбирала свою волшебную палочку…

— Да-да, — Грегорович кивает. — Позволишь? Одиннадцать дюймов, ольха и перо грифона…

— Отличная палочка, лучше просто не придумаешь, — говорит мама довольно. — Геллерту тоже нужна палочка, в этом году он идет в школу, и мы решили озаботиться заранее…

— Да, ты совершенно права, — Грегорович снова кивает. Глядя на него, Геллерту сложно поверить, что это он создает лучшие волшебные палочки. Теперь Грегорович обращается к нему: — Геллерт, проходи здесь, можешь достать любую палочку, которая придется тебе по душе. Выбирай, не стесняйся, — он по-хозяйски обводит рукой стеллажи. — Можешь забраться наверх, можешь посмотреть за прилавком, у меня здесь тоже кое-что завалялось… Иди, твоя палочка уже ждет тебя!

И Геллерт, не веря в собственное счастье, подходит. Присаживается на корточки, начинает перебирать одну коробочку за другой. В каждой — палочка на бархатном мягком подкладе. Из рябины, березы, бука, дуба, орешника, длинные и покороче, прямые и изогнутые… Геллерт перебирает их, берет в руки каждую. Ему кажется, что каждая — маленькое чудо, и каждая ему бы подошла, но он продолжает перебирать, потому что верит, что еще не увидел самую лучшую из всех, что здесь есть.

Мама с Грегоровичем говорят о школе, о выпускных экзаменах и баллах, о преподавателях и о том, как сейчас устроились их общие знакомые, и это Геллерту не так интересно. Но когда мама на полтона понижает голос и заговаривает о какой-то палочке, Геллерт старается перебирать футляры как можно тише и навостряет уши.

— Ходят слухи, господин Грегорович, — мама низко склоняется над прилавком, практически ложится на него, опираясь обеими руками, — что у вас появилась особенная палочка.

— И что еще говорят слухи? — Грегорович довольно усмехается.

— Что эта палочка сделает любого, кто ею владеет, самым могущественным волшебником.

— Ну, это откровенная ложь. Но сильнее она, безусловно, сделает.

— Господин Грегорович… — мама говорит, затаив дыхание. — Не покажете ли вы ее мне? Я просто взгляну, конечно же, мне самой она ни к чему…

— Конечно, Хильда, но только для тебя.

Кажется, Грегорович польщен ее пристальным вниманием. Он взмахом палочки запирает магазин изнутри, приглушает свет, оставляя только парящий над прилавком светящийся шар, и снова поднимается вверх по лестнице. Геллерт подходит ближе — ему тоже хочется видеть самую сильную палочку, а остальных в теперешней полутьме все равно не рассмотреть. Мама кладет ему руку на плечо.

— Вот она. — Вернувшийся Грегорович кладет перед ними раскрытый футляр, в котором на фиолетовом бархате лежит длинная узловатая палочка, ничем на первый взгляд не примечательная. — Пятнадцать дюймов, бузина и волос фестрала.

— Кажется, она приносит несчастья, — усмехается мама.

— Почему? — недоуменно спрашивает Геллерт.

— Потому что и бузина, и фестралы ближе всего к смерти, — объясняет она, но Грегорович мотает головой.

— Ты и права, и неправа одновременно, дорогая Хильда, — говорит он. — По легенде, она досталась одному из трех братьев от Смерти в награду за то, что он перехитрил Мрачного Жнеца.

— Я знаю эту сказку! — вмешивается Геллерт. — Это английская, мне тетя Батильда дарила книжку когда-то давно, помнишь?

— Да, наверное, — мама кивает ему, но думает о чем-то своем и хмурит брови. — Мне она все равно не нравится.

— Это и отлично, — отвечает ей Грегорович и собирается уже убрать палочку. — Тебе она точно ни к чему.

— А мне она не подойдет? — спрашивает Геллерт быстро, пока футляр еще не закрылся. — Можно я возьму ее?

— Геллерт! — одергивает его мама, но Грегорович пожимает плечами.

— Подержи, если хочешь, — говорит он и протягивает Геллерту палочку. — Только эта особа капризная, она никого не выбирает. Она достается только тому, кто возьмет ее силой.

Геллерт крутит палочку в руках — она неудобная, слишком длинная для него, и рукоять не ложится в ладонь, то и дело выскальзывая. Разочарованный — он был почти уверен, что чудо-палочка сделает исключение для него! — он протягивает палочку обратно Грегоровичу. Тот уносит ее обратно наверх и вскоре возвращается, включает свет и снова открывает магазин.

— Ну что, пойдем подберем тебе орудие вместе? — говорит он Геллерту.

Теперь их поиски увенчиваются успехом. Палочка из боярышника и сердечной жилы дракона опаляет его пальцы ласковым теплом, и Геллерт хочет больше никогда ее не отпускать.

— Боярышник — сложная материя, — говорит ему Грегорович, заворачивая покупку в толстый желтый пергамент. — Они подходят только для талантливых волшебников, а иначе последствия колдовства могут сыграть с ними самими злую шутку. Боярышник полон парадоксов, его цветы излечивают болезни, а срезанные ветви пахнут смертью…

Геллерт заслушивается его речью и не сводит глаз с завернутой коробочки, в которой спрятан его ключ в мир магии.

— Геллерт справится, — уверенно отвечает мама вместо него.

 

8.

На магической пристани в честь первого сентября так тесно, что яблоку негде упасть. Геллерт впервые видит столько волшебников в одном месте, и у него перехватывает дыхание от того, как много их на самом деле. Геллерт крутит головой по сторонам, выхватывая взглядом из толпы своих сверстников, которые тоже едут в Дурмшранг в первый раз и точно так же пытаются увидеть здесь как можно больше. Именно с ними ему предстоит провести бок о бок много лет.

На самом деле, дети, постоянно крутящие головой и разинувшие рты, выглядят немного глупо, поэтому Геллерт одергивает себя и идет следом за родителями с таким видом, будто он прогуливается здесь каждый день.

«Ты всегда должен быть лучше, чем все вокруг. Всегда на шаг, а то и больше, впереди них», — говорит он себе.

А потом они сворачивают, выходя к воде, на саму пристань, и Геллерт забывает все, что только что со всей серьезностью обещал себе сам. Огромный парусник из потемневшего от времени дерева притягивает взгляд магнитом, а две высокие мачты с опущенными рваными парусами словно метят в голубое безоблачное небо. Геллерт читал про него и даже видел картинки, но они нисколько не передавали его великолепия. Он выглядит как настоящий корабль-призрак, и тем более странными кажутся люди на его палубе.

Папа опускает руку на его плечо. Геллерт оборачивается к нему: он первый раз в жизни видит, чтобы папа улыбался мечтательно и нежно. Мама тоже ушла от него недалеко. Геллерт недовольно дергает ее за руку, привлекая к себе внимание. Дурацкий корабль нравится ему уже гораздо меньше.

— Я бы многое отдала, чтобы еще хоть раз побывать на нем, — говорит мама, но очень быстро ее голос становится обычным, деловым и собранным. — Отправление через десять минут, тебе пора торопиться.

— Учись прилежно и не забывай, к какому роду ты принадлежишь. Не опозорь нас.

— Слушай, что говорят преподаватели. Я еще напишу господину Враницки, чтобы он присмотрел за тобой первое время.

— Мама! — возмущается Геллерт. — Никому не пиши!

— Хорошо, не буду. Если что-то непонятно, шли мне сов, я сама тебе объясню.

— Да, конечно, — говорит Геллерт механически. Конечно же, он не будет ничего спрашивать. Можно подумать, он настолько туп, чтобы самостоятельно в чем-то не разобраться. — Я пойду?

Родители утомляют своим квохтаньем — он в жизни от них ничего подобного не слышал! Наконец мама еще раз обнимает его, папа ободряюще хлопает по спине, и Геллерт оказывается на свободе. Он готов прыгать от счастья — наконец-то он вырвался из-под этого жуткого ежесекундного контроля, который за одиннадцать лет успел утомить до чертиков. Вместо этого он берет тяжелый чемодан обеими руками и несет впереди себя, подпинывая коленями. В его спину летят еще какие-то советы, просьбы и пожелания, но Геллерт их уже не слушает, поднимаясь по трапу и замечая вокруг себя тех, кто уже переоделся в форменные кроваво-красные камзолы.

Он в последний раз машет родителям, уже поднявшись на черную палубу, и спускается вниз, стараясь пронести чемодан и не уронить его, несмотря на то, что его пихают из стороны в сторону. Он чувствует себя центром водоворота, когда упрямо идет вперед, хотя его, кажется, всеми силами пытаются сбить с ног или вынести обратно на палубу. Лестницы тихо поскрипывают под его ногами, но оказываются прочными и устойчивыми.

Под палубой — длинный и узкий коридор, по обеим сторонам которого множество дверей в каюты. Геллерт толкает первую дверь, заглядывает внутрь — там уже занято, сидят пятеро девушек и парней, явно старшекурсники. Геллерт вспоминает, что при необходимости с людьми лучше всего быть вежливым, улыбается им так мило, как только может, и спрашивает, не будут ли они против, если он оставит здесь чемодан ненадолго. И пока они не успевают ему отказать, оставляет свою ношу и выходит.

На палубе царит суматоха, затеряться в которой не составляет никакого труда. На Геллерта никто не обращает внимания, когда он обходит весь корабль, присаживается возле резных столбиков ограждения палубы. Каждый столбик — деревянное крыло, на котором до сих пор, несмотря на тысячи погружений, можно рассмотреть каждое перышко. Интересно, как это будет, когда корабль полностью погрузится под воду? А вдруг именно сегодня он решит, что возить студентов ему надоело, и он решит пойти ко дну? Геллерт представляет себе речное дно, по которому ползают огромные подводные твари и дробят корабли вместе с людьми в них в щепки, и по спине ползет сладкий холодок ужаса.

Когда Геллерт подходит к огромному для обычного человека колесу штурвала, из-под досок палубы высовывается полупрозрачная голова призрака без глаза и с всклокоченными волосами и улыбается Геллерту так дружелюбно, что тот делает над собой усилие, чтобы не отшатнуться.

— Простите, что потревожил, — говорит он. И все-таки добавляет: — А кто вы такой?

— Сопляк! Я капитан этого корабля! Я старый морской волк, где твое уважение?! Я прикажу выкинуть тебя за борт и скормить речным духам, чтобы они подарили нам легкую дорогу!

Геллерт улыбается и пятится от него спиной вперед, замечая, что в самый центр штурвала вбит такой же большой человеческий череп. Кажется, этот призрак слишком шумный, и все больше людей обращают внимание на его крики. Но про него, про чересчур говорливого призрака и про все остальное на свете забывают в тот же момент, когда сверху, над головами, раздаются громкие хлопки широких полотнищ, и на мачтах надуваются белые паруса с алым двуглавым орлом — символом замка Дурмшранг. Корабль отталкивается от берега и выходит на середину реки.


End file.
